This invention relates to woodworking, and, in particular, to a jig for making through dovetails.
A dovetail is a right-angled joint formed of one or more projecting parts, i.e., tenons or pins, that fit tightly within corresponding indentations, i.e., mortises or tails, to form a joint. The pin is typically broader at its end than at its base. Dovetail joints are considered by most carpenters and cabinet makers to be the strongest and most permanent joint made in carpentry and cabinet making. A dovetail joint is generally employed in articles made of thinner materials such as drawers, boxes, chests, and the like. FIG. 1 illustrates an example of dovetailing wherein the four pieces shown are interlaced, or dovetailed together at the corners, forming a rigid framework. The rigidity of the box is may be further increased by attaching a bottom (not shown) and a top lid (not shown), and/or by using adhesives.
The art of making through dovetails for wood joinery has been in practice for years. The art is most noticeable in the construction of old chests. Originally, to make a dovetail joint, a craftsman would layout the dimensions on a workpiece and produce the detail with saws and chisels. This is very time consuming requiring precision from one board to the mating board.
The modern day router has made this process much easier with the help of router cutters, holding fixtures and/or templates. With fixtures, the project sides are clamped into the fixtures and machined after setting up a template location. In most cases, the location of the “pin” boards and “tail” boards require different clamping locations and different template arrangements. All of these types of fixtures are costly. Smaller versions are less expensive but limit the width of project boards. Setting up appears to be the main complaint of clamping fixtures. The alignment of pin and tail boards, work stops from left to right, depth of cuts and the width of cuts are adjustments that are time consuming.